Shades of my past, glimpses of our future
by Megamewgirl
Summary: Our future may be unclear, our past may be fuzzy, but it's time will eventually come and eventually we will remember. One-Shot series situated in various places of the Kingdom Hearts timeline. Pairings may vary per chapter (Sokai, Rokunami, Namiku, Roxion, RikuXion, ReplikuXNamine). Please R&R! Updates may vary also.


Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time of opening this one-shot series. Since I'm new when it comes to writing about Kingdom Hearts, I tried to start with something I'm much more comfortable about, one-shots. This was derived over my idea of actually starting a Kingdom Hearts fic as my take on KH III, the upcoming game of the series! (Damn, why isn't it coming for Wii U? TToTT My life would be SO MUCH MORE EASY! I don't own a PS4!) But guess what! Since in what I had planned so far already included everyone who should wake up in the new installment, and since I'm soooo lazy as to think of a clever reason as to why they wake up, I preferred just doing little glimpses of what I was actually trying to do.

This One-shot series is going to be pretty large actually, as it was originally planned to be a complete fic. But! Since this is going to be a One-shot series and not a fic per se, I am including as many pairings as my head can think of! (Yeay! Entertainment for everyone!) Rating per chapter may vary, as (obviously) the pairings. But for a start, this first one-shot is going to qualify as a RikuXion (bare with me). I promise next chapter to bring up another pairing, which will be RoxasXion. If you want any specific pairing (except for Yaoi, I simply suck at it), you can ask for it! I promise to try and make something not-crappy, though I will take my time. :P

BTW, I will each chapter spoiler warnings. Most of what I am writing takes place in or after KH III, but it doesn't mean it won't relate to any other game in the series.

[Spoiler Warning for Dream Drop Distance]

The idea for this specific one-shot came up to me the other day while watching some scenes at La Cité des Cloches, where Riku tells Young Xehanort and Ansem (though they were already gone) that he isn't afraid of the darkness while he has the Keyblade, so I wondered, what if we take Riku's Keyblade out of the picture? Well, this came out, in a moment supposing Roxas, Naminé, and Xion are already back. Though I'll tell you as much, I was thinking something about Riku's Keyblade shattering in a way similar to Data Sora's thanks to the big idiot of Master Xehanort. Enjoy ^^

* * *

I "₰" I

* * *

After some time of thinking, Xion finally figured out that leaving Riku alone wouldn't help things out as the wreck they were, so she finally got up the couch, earning her some odd glances from Roxas and Lea, and went to look for him.

She started searching the most obvious place where she thought she would find him, his room. Xion found him sitting in the railing of the balcony that overlooked the little garden of Mysterious Tower.

Riku had his knees drawn up to his chest, bangs covering what little of his face wasn't actually buried in his knees. His breath was strained, showing he had been—or maybe still was—crying.

Xion's heart sunk immediately. She knew for own experience that losing your Keyblade was absolutely no fun, but she never thought Riku'd take it so badly.

"Hey…" she spoke softly. Riku's head immediately shot up and looked at her. "Just wanted to know how you were." Riku's eyes were red and puffy, and the path his tears had taken was still clear. He clearly had been crying, but somehow managed to stop sometime before she arrived.

He refused to answer. Instead, he sunk his face back to his knees.

Xion slowly approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Finally he spoke; in a cracked, soft voice "I would tell you I'm fine…" he started.

"But?" she sat down on the floor next to the railing, and her hand went up to meet with Riku's. He hesitantly took it and Xion gave him a reassuring squeeze. He somewhat lifted his face enough for him to see her. She dedicated him a smile.

He only sunk his face back again on his knees "But I'd be lying to you." His hold on her hand tightened. "So really… I am not fine right now…"

"I can see that…" she muttered. Riku held his knees tighter up to his chest, without giving away the hold in her hand, and they stayed quiet for some time until he finally spoke.

"He took it…"

Xion eyed him curiously, considered asking what he meant, but waited for him to continue. "He took my light." This caught Xion by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Once, while in the realm of sleep, I was confronted by Ansem and this younger Xehanort." Riku slowly got up and sat down besides her "They both claimed that my reluctance to accept the darkness in my heart was just me being afraid of its powers, but I claimed that I didn't need to be afraid of it. Not while I have the Keyblade." Xion finally understood what he meant.

Xehanort had known that Riku's heart was still vulnerable, but was safeguarded from darkness by the Keyblade. That old fool had known exactly where to strike, and be sure that it would hurt him the most…

"Riku… I…" Riku lowered his head, looking at some random point between his legs.

"Don't even try and say that you would like to help, I know you would like."

Xion eyed him sadly. She knew Riku didn't take it kindly when it came to pity, but still… she wanted to help him so badly, to give him some comfort, to tell him that darkness wouldn't consume him… but she wasn't sure of it.

"I… Riku…" she hugged him tightly. "I know it must be hard for you. I knew how it felt once… only I don't know what is on the line for you…"

"Xion" he looked at her bewildered. He knew she cared for him, but in such an extent.

"But, if this really is that bad for you, I'll fight for you." Riku gasped softly, not waiting such words, lest be them from her. She lifted her head and smiled at him. "You don't worry about it. I'll be your light until you can get the Keyblade back"

"X-Xion… Why—?" She silenced him with another firm hug "Don't ask. Just… Don't ask. I'll be your light until you can get your Keyblade back. You are not defenseless… You still have that old blade of yours, don't you?"

"You mean Soul Eater?" she nodded "Yes, I do"

"See, you can still fight, and if it not suffices, who knows, maybe I can convince Roxas to lend you Oblivion" Riku finally smiled. It felt so comforting hearing Xion take it all cheerfully—at least more than how he took it.

"Thank you Xion… Thank you" he finally returned the hug, closing his eyes feeling the full strength of the hug, the warmth her body emanated, the sweet smell of her hair.

And he knew that maybe Xehanort could have taken his Keyblade, but he hadn't taken his light—not all, because he still had Xion to guide him. Even if he fell into darkness, he was sure she would guide him back to the light.

He just… knew it…

* * *

I "₰" I

* * *

I know, I know! This is cheesy as hell, but I think it was kind of cute. Thanks for reading. Next Chapter will feature Roxas kidnapping Xion and taking her to Pride Lands ^.^ Again thank you for reading, please Read and Review!

Published: 06/05/2014


End file.
